


Clouds in Foundation

by Panda_Valentine



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Valentine/pseuds/Panda_Valentine
Summary: After collapsing in Ala Mhigo following her Calling by mysterious, other worldly entities Dainty is visited by an assortment of friends. One of which just so happens to be her favorite.Strong Spoilers for the End of the Stormblood expansion.A continuation of the PWP Series started in Clouds Below, Stars Above. 6th in the series.





	Clouds in Foundation

“This news is a long-awaited ray of hope in these dark times.” Aymeric spoke, hope heavily flavoring his tone as his pale blue eyes beheld the newly woken woman on the bed before him.

Dainty did not reply, both as this was her usual way and because she was unsure if it was true and therefore, did not want to agree to it.

The stoic Au Ra instead looked away from the handsome, blue clad Elezen man to regard her feet.

They hadn’t taken her shoes off when they had unloaded her onto the bed to sleep off whatever had weakened her so unnaturally.

Why her mind chose to fixate on this above the fact that there was a war currently occurring in Ala Mhigo and she ought to have been there, she knew not. The firelight of the room made her cranial projections shimmer slightly as she turned back to Aymeric.

He gave her a reassuring nod, but his gentle smiles did little to coax any sort of peace within her.

“What of the Scions?” Dainty asked, not truly believing there would be any change but their plight was never far from her mind.

She had been Called as they had. Perhaps they too had made contact with the strange, otherworldly figure in the space between the realms where the aether grew thin. 

And perhaps they too had awoken from it, as she had.

“Yet to wake, I’m afraid.” Aymeric admitted, hands folded in his lap. “But please … concentrate on your own recovery for now. You have carried the hopes of some half-dozen nations, and we are all eternally grateful for your efforts. But no one is without limits. Not even you.”

That pleased Dainty not, earning Aymeric little more than an unreadable look with her dark magenta and orange limbal ringed eyes. She never did like to be reminded that she was fallible and that she couldn’t actually protect those she cared for.

Her strength and the Blessing of Light allowed her to pretend she could, and she preferred that delusion to reality at times.

“Leave this fight to us, my friend. You have earned your rest.” Aymeric suggested, tone dark with something Dainty did not want to address.

She had always turned a blind ear to the fact that Aymeric addressed her as “dear” or “dearest” friend when she called Ishgard her home more readily than she did now. It seemed, at long last, Aymeric had realized she did not return quite the depth of affection he had once offered her.

“Ah, but before I forget…” Aymeric continued, tone much lighter now. “I was asked to deliver a message as soon as you awoke. A reminder than you are not alone, although many of your allies have fallen. When you are well, and rested you are to return home, where friends will be waiting for you.”

Home, what home? – Almost dropped sardonically from Dainty’s lips, the tiniest of cold smiles curling the corner of her full lips but Dainty held her tongue.

The vitriol on her part was uncalled for and little more than a byproduct of her own tendency to withdraw and become somewhat waspish when reminded of her own mortality. 

Her lack of a permanent fixed address was her own doing, preferring not to put down roots, or place value on a location and possessions that could then be used against her by those that wished her harm.

“Thank you, Aymeric.” Dainty spoke at long last giving the dark haired Elezen a little nod that he returned.

“Now, if you will excuse me, I must return to the front. May we meet again soon. Under happier circumstances.”

“I should like that.” Dainty agreed as Aymeric rose and turned to take his leave.

She waited for the blue clad man to depart before swinging her legs off the bed to rise herself, pausing a moment to stretch the kinks out of her spiked, scaled tail once her feet were on solid ground again.

People always put her on her back to rest when she fell unconscious, not that she let herself do so often, but when she did there was a distinct lack of awareness that she had a muscular and pokey tail projecting from the base of her spine.

Placing her full weight on top of this appendage tended to end with her suffering from a nasty case of “dead leg” in her tail until normal blood flow resumed to it.

Dainty stepped outside the infirmary, swishing her tail to try and stave off the painful, tickling, hot, tingly feeling of compressed nerve endings suddenly reawakening.

“Well, this is a most unexpected surprise! I thought you confined to bed.”

A smile lit Dainty’s face, despite the dull throb in her tail, a full, proper smile that flashed neat, white teeth in the candle light to hear the familiar, and welcome voice.

She turned to find another raven haired Elezen had come to visit her, although this one was much older than Aymeric, his dark eyes lined with age and he walked with a cane.

“When I heard that you had collapsed on the field of battle, I confess, I feared the worst. But with you standing here before me, I see now that the reports of your defeat were greatly exaggerated. Thank the Fury.” Count Edmont de Fortemps smiled warmly, dark eyes sweeping over Dainty’s silvery lilac hair dressed in braids and a ponytail in what the Count believed was a popular Ala Mhigan style. 

She’d worn her hair blonde streaked with yellow, or mint green last he had seen her and, as usual, pastel shades tended to become her. 

“I collapsed, yes but I were not defeated.” Dainty spoke plainly, holding her hands out to greet Edmont with a warmth that was reserved for very, very few. Only those who had seen her at her lowest and offered her a hand then received expressions of friendship and warmth from the cold-hearted Warrior now. 

“Whilst ever we have you, Mistress Baneberry, we have a fighting chance.” Edmont took her hands, kissing her cheek one after the other, as a Father might greet a Daughter.

“Tis good to see you standing here before me, Count Fortemps.” Dainty spoke when they parted.

Her choice to use his title was a deliberate one. For a long time, he had been debating abdicating his position as head of House Fortemps in favor of his Eldest son, Artoirel and it gladdened Dainty to see that Edmont yet retained the position.

In her opinion Artoirel had not yet seen enough of the world beyond Ishgard to excel in the position of Count as his Father had.

“I am yet needed, it seems.” Edmont observed. “You may be surprised to hear that the war’s effects can already be felt even here in Ishgard. In anticipation of a need for reinforcements, Artoirel will soon be departing for the front lines with a contingent of our finest knights.” 

This drew a look of concern from Dainty, worried that Edmont may yet lose another son, especially with her so far from the battle field.

A chill pricked at the bare skin of her arms and, absentmindedly, she crossed her arms to hug herself a little, thinking of those lost to herself and Edmont both.

The Count noticed her movements in an instant, and smiled fondly;

“I had a feeling your attire, chosen for battle in the desert climate of Ala Mhigo might be somewhat lacking for Foundations frigid climes. If you would permit me?”

A House Fortemps steward was waiting nearby and stepped forward with a box bearing the logo of a renown tailor whose shop was frequented by those that sought only the very best. This the steward offered to Dainty with a wordless bow and, curious, Dainty took the surprisingly heavy box.

From within she drew a thick, full length dress coat, styled after a Halonic Priests’s Alb but stylized with corset laces in the back, lavish fur trim and lacking in the religious iconography that would have marked the wearer a devotee of the Fury.

The white fabric that made up the body of the coat was the softest wool Dainty had ever felt in her life and it was not a surprise that the expensively attired Count would have thought to give her such a gift.

“Thank you, Edmont. It is beautiful!”

“I would say that now you will be plenty warm to stay in Ishgard until your strength has returned.” Count Edmont observed with a chuckle as Dainty quickly donned the warm coat, taking a few moments to arrange her tail through to hole that had been skillfully tailored to allow for its freedom of movement. “But I know it would be a lesson in futility.” 

He leaned on his cane a moment, a hand touched to his lips as he observed the Au Ra. “Indeed, I suspect you have already decided on your next destination.”

Dainty smiled a little crookedly, lips twisting to the side just a whisker and did not deny it. 

They both knew she preferred not to linger in Ishgard if she could possibly help it, and they both knew the grave at Providence Point, with its broken shield, was why. 

Although she loved the City and was fiercely proud of her achievements at ending the Dragonsong War she found that Foundation was too full of memories, both good and bad, for her to be comfortable there.

She had always tended to be stoic and had difficulty with emotions and experiences that could not be resolved by hitting it repeatedly with her axe. 

Those that knew her well were keenly aware of this and did not take offense to her tendency to lapse into extended silences anymore. Edmont certainly didn’t, reminded of his late son for seeing the woman Haurchefant had described as “hope Incarnate”. 

“Dark days lie ahead, of that I have no doubt, but the light of hope shall ever guide our steps as long as we have the will to press onward. And press onward we must.” Edmont offered, feeling this an opportune spot to end their conversation. He often found seeing Dainty as confronting as she found being in Foundation for the good and bad memories it triggered. “Farewell, my friend. I pray our next meeting will be under happier circumstances.”

“Farewell, Edmont.” Dainty agreed softly, already stepping away as he bowed slightly, a hand pressed to his heart.

Cold, drifting snow and the relentless grey of Ishgard greeted Dainty as she finally stepped out of the stone building which housed the infirmary.

And almost instantly saw a third man with whom she claimed acquaintance, his back to her and his white hair fluttering in the soft breezes that made the lightly falling snow dance in air slowly. 

He was standing at one of the many stone railings that lined the various walk ways and balcony’s that made up the gothic inclined architecture of Foundation and this man provoked something more than stoic looks from Dainty. 

Her footsteps against the chilled cobblestones alerted the tall, broad shouldered Garlean to her approach.

Cid Garlond turned, handsome features breaking into a jovial smile to see Dainty.

The Au Ra spoke before he could, something that, had any one observed them, would have betrayed in an instant the true depth of Dainty’s affections for him.

The stoic, silent Dainty never spoke first.

“Commissioned to evacuate the injured by air?” Dainty observed, repeating Cid’s words back to him when they had last spoken. 

She suddenly understood how she had come to Ishgard from the front lines of Ala Mhigo with such alacrity. She had been borne by personal airship. Cid’s personal airship. “I’m not entirely sure carrying me all the way to Foundation strictly meets such a mission statement.”

“When the Lord Commander of Ishgard leaps onto your airship, arms full of an unconscious Warrior of Light, and demands egress to Ishgard…. One generally does not choose that moment in time to argue about mission statements.” Cid observed, taking a moment to brush some white strands of hair from where they had gotten caught on the blue lensed aviators goggles he wore across his forehead.

His blue eyes were fully lit with delight to see her. “Tis damn good to see you up, and well, Dainty. Although I’m sure you’ve been cautioned to continue resting.”

Dainty gave a soft snort of amusement;

“As always.”

“And I’m sure you listened about as much as you usually do.” Cid nodded.

“As always.” Dainty stated again with a small giggle and a swish of her tail.

Cid turned a little away from her, giving a gesture towards the Gates of Judgement, beyond which a familiar blue and white airship was safely moored, awaiting its Chief to return once more.

“No doubt you’ve already planned a destination for yourself. Could I tempt you to ride aboard the Excelsior again?” 

“I do like flying on airships.” Dainty gave a little nod shooing a couple errant snowflakes from the sleeve of her new coat. It was wonderfully warm and a thoughtful gift.

Cid turned to lead her towards the Enterprise and missed the sudden flash of something in Dainty’s dark eyes and the slow smile that curled her lips up at the edges.

Ishgard to Mor Dhona would take at least a couple hours, possibly more depending on how badly the clouds were roiling at altitude.

Dainty considered it a vast pity she couldn’t get some “rest” in the Captain’s Quarters alongside Cid.

He would be no doubt required to fly the Enterprise.

It felt like it had been forever since she’d managed to get some alone time with the Garlean Engineer and, if she was honest, she had been itching to get her hands on him since Hrasvelgar had fished them out of Omega’s collapsing inter-dimensional Rift.

Alpha and Jessie had thwarted her ability at the time. Alpha by requiring her attention and Jessie by requiring Cid’s.

Perhaps I can talk him into lingering in Mor Dhona a little? – Dainty mused, but quickly decided it would be a fool’s errand.

She knew Cid too well, and knew he would be too eager to return to the Ala Mhigan front to continue ferrying the wounded away from the frontlines now that he knew she was taken care of.

One sleek, pale eyebrow arched over her dark eyes as she boarded the Enterprise to find the helm manned by a large, green skinned Roegadyn man, rather than the wheel standing empty as she had automatically assumed.

“Dainty! Good t’see ya!” Biggs bellowed, smiling broadly and giving her a cheerful thumbs up.

“Yes, you too, Biggs….” Dainty agreed, her eyes dancing towards Cid and a playfully suspicious expression manifest on her delicate, pointed features. “…I did not expect to see you.”

An expression that went up several notches as Wedge strolled out of passage way that led to the Captain’s Quarters and announced;

“All set, Chief! I got the heater going and the Thermocoil Boilmaster XIV is making some tea as we speak. Put some chocolates in there too, all the things Dainty likes. Just as you asked.”

“What?!” Cid instantly protested, half stepping back in shock and catching the look on Dainty’s face. 

He instantly knew exactly what it looked like. 

Luring her onto the Enterprise, making sure he was free to not man the controls, an awaiting private bedroom filled with romantic things…. It couldn’t have been less subtle if he tried but Cid would never, ever presume upon Dainty’s time or favors in that manner. “I didn’t! I just said t’check if the sheets needed changing in case you wanted to snooze! We've been transporting wounded after all. Dainty, I swear I would never….!”

Dainty couldn’t help but laugh at his protests, absolutely believing him that Biggs and Wedge had taken his simple and innocent instructions a whisker too far.

They had always been good at twisting Cid’s words to grant themselves defacto permission to do what they wanted to do anyway.

“That’s a nice coat, Dainty but it would look better on Cid’s floor.” Biggs informed the giggling auri and Cid scowled at him, quite confused;

“Are you… hitting on Dainty… for me?”

“Well, someone has to. You aren’t very good at it, Chief.” Biggs added, adjusting his goggles a little before moving to the helm and casting a glance at Wedge. “Equipment ready?”

“Ready!” Wedge confirmed, brandishing two sets of noise dampening ear muffs.

One for Biggs and the other for himself.

Dainty couldn’t help but laugh anew at this, head tipped back and hands clutched to her stomach momentarily. Her genuine delight, not something frequently seen of the cold, stoic Warrior provoked grins from Biggs and Wedge.

Any amount of yelling from Cid would be worth making Dainty laugh. The Twelve knew it was not something she got to do frequently. 

Dainty gave Cid’s mutinous shop hands an approving nod as they donned their ear wear before she headed for the passageway Wedge had just quit.

It did not take her long to enter the Captain’s Quarters and discover that the lalafell had spoken true. 

The mood of the room was down-right romantic, the lights dimmed, and fresh flowers set in vases that had been tethered to the table.

Blue old roses, Dainty noted instantly. Just the thing for cheering up someone who was convalescing.

An assortment of chocolates in a heart shaped container was set on the pillows of the bed that had clearly had its sheets freshly changed.

Biggs and Wedge had been busy while their Chief was lingering in Ishgard, waiting for Dainty to awaken, apparently. 

A smile quirked her mouth, listening to Cid grumble at his mutinous shop-hands beyond the corridor, despite the fact that they had already donned the earmuffs and could not hear him.

Not that they had had any intentions of listening to him even if they could.

Cid might have objections with Wedge’s behavior, but Dainty did not. She was frankly grateful for the distraction of Cid at that moment in time. 

It wouldn’t be the first time she’d used getting her hands on the muscular, white haired Garlean man to keep her mind from travelling down particularly distressing and morbid paths. She doubted it would be the last.

Quickly, while she still had the element of surprise on her side Dainty shed her pretty coat, and her war leathers besides, climbing onto the bed in just her small clothes and setting the chocolates aside for now.

She had only a few seconds to arrange herself on one hip, her legs and tail tucked beneath her, before Cid appeared in the doorway to ensure that she was ready to depart.

His question died in his throat, Garlean blue eyes drinking in Dainty's half naked form, perched comfortably in the very middle of his bed. 

Her scales shimmered in the low light, a soft smile hovering over those full, slightly pouted lips of hers as her finger-tips drifted innocently across her bare collarbones.

She was in a playful mood, apparently. He could always tell by the way track her fingertips took across her soft skin. The tiniest hint of flirtation to draw his eye from her face to the gentle curves of her body.

“Why do you stare so? Did you genuinely think yourself unwelcome to join me?” Dainty teased.

Her soft smile sharpened, losing any sort of innocence at all and her dark magenta and orange limbal ringed eyes held a hard, hungry glint to them.

Of all the people on their Star Cid Garlond was possibly the only person whom could have presumed to organize a romantic getaway for the two of them and not instantly earned her ire.

She appreciated, however, that it would likely never occur to Cid to be that forward with her and his humility had ever been deeply attractive to her.

“I... had hoped.” Cid acknowledged, voice dark with potential, hesitating only to make certain that the door was firmly closed to brace against the wall as the Enterprise shifted in place, and took to the skies.

Similarly, Dainty braced herself on the bed a little, her bangs falling to partially obscure her features as movement and conversation was rendered difficult by the steep ascent the airship was making to reach cruises altitudes.

Cid found himself staring at her without even meaning to.

She was the prettiest Au Ra he had ever seen, and it took him by surprise each and every single time how she could flip from stoic, steel eyed Warrior to a soft, smiling Dainty without a lick of warning.

The scaled peoples were no longer as rare as they had been when he had first met Dainty, he was now acquainted with several of both the Raen and Xaela kind but there was still something uniquely fascinating about Dainty in particular to Cid Garlond.

Dainty caught the undeniable glint of admiration and attraction in his gaze.

They had been so busy it felt an eternity since they had managed to scrap together a few moments to breathe, let alone have any measure of time for something other than their respective work.

Even when that work brought them to each other’s’ side, as had occurred in Kugane while she had been assisting Jenomis cen Lexantale and in Ala Mhigo, while he had been assisting the Resistance.

Dainty felt not like waiting any longer than she had to, raising one hand give him a little beckon towards the bed with one finger and a cheeky expression.

“It has been entirely too long, Cid.”

“Aye.” The Garlean man agreed with a deep smile of his own.

She really could be the most flattering thing sometimes.

It wasn’t even the words spoken but the fact it was Dainty who said them. He knew her stoicism and silences keenly.

The fact that she felt safe with him to allow her deeply repressed emotions to run anywhere even close to the surface was significant to Cid. Whilst ever she continued to do so he would always cherish being trusted by her so intimately. 

He paused to strip himself as Dainty had once the airship had levelled out.

Dainty unabashedly watched him do so, bottom lip caught between her teeth just whisker. She always had thought him rather stunningly well-made, having remarked more than once that The Gods did it right the day they made you.

But what had always amused her most was the Cid Garlond was hilariously unaware of how damn attractive he was. Or rather, it did not occur to him to care. His avid, enquiring mind was always churning, always thinking about the next project, the next creation.

The next way he could invent something that might ease the woes of his fellow man. 

That, above all us, was what attracted Dainty the most. 

“Er, something the matter?” Cid gave a slight pause, stripped to his small clothes, before he would have joined her on the bed. She had invited him to do so but she was starting so intensely, and Dainty’s features tended to naturally stoic.

Appreciation and Aggravation tended to looked the same.

“Not in the slightest. I was enjoying the show.” Dainty replied with a little smile that softened her features enough to reassure Cid, his ego stroked in just the right way to realize it was a look of appreciation above anything else.

“Just don’t ask me to dance, I’ve two left feet, I swear.” Cid chuckled, joined her on the bed and Dainty reached for him eagerly.

“You’re plenty graceful enough off your feet, though.” Dainty flirted, twining her arms around his neck and pulling herself towards him for a kiss before he could reply.

Lips met slowly at first. 

Not due to hesitation but out of a mutual desire to savor one another.

As Dainty had observed, it had been entirely too long and despite how oft they had been around one another while challenging Omega in the Rift there had always been an observer, or three, whom might have viewed their affection for one another as a weakness to be exploited.

Ever had it gone without saying that what was between them needed to remain between them. 

Only Biggs and Wedge, Cid’s dearest friends and the closest thing he had to Family, had been allowed to know that secret.

Cid could feel her fingers twitching against his skin, ever so slightly, with desire to stroke up and be lost in his white hair.

Dainty could feel his at her hips, lifting up ever so slightly before returning to her warmth but higher this time, slipping to her waist and shuffling her at little closer.

Cid couldn’t recall them ever having kissed so slowly or spent so much time just touching. 

Their lips just couldn’t seem leave each other for an ilm, his hands pulling her closer…. closer as she arched into him a little more in response, following unspoken directions to melt into a position with her straddling him.

Cid groped unsuccessfully for her tail, catching a nice handful of pert back side instead and earning a distinct giggle from against his lips before he caught the scaled appendage. He smoothed it out for her, over his legs so that it would not get caught and twisted between them.

“Thanks.” Dainty murmured, hungrily and tone hazy before she leaned in, momentarily rubbing the scales below her cheekbones against the scruff of Cid’s pale beard before moving closer still so that her lips could find his neck.

There was no need to question if either wanted to continue. The arrangement had been agreed upon in touches and signed in kisses and shivers long before this day.

Cid smiled a whisker to himself at her oddly tender behavior, she was not given to it by nature before her tongue stroked hotly up his sensitive skin and that thought was lost to the ages.

A soft grunt left him unbidden, hot and cold flashing up his spine as her kisses and tastes of his skin became more insistent.

"Rhalgr alone knows how much I have wanted to put my hands on this body." Dainty purred smoothing her hands down his bare chest.

“Glad t’oblige ya.” Cid breathed heavily, just a hint of a chuckle in his tone, recalling their exchange the first time they had been in this particular bedroom together.

She wasn’t kidding either, about wanting to get her hands on him, Cid discovered to his extreme pleasure. Nor her lips either.

It was hard to think straight with her worshipping all the sensitive places on his body with kisses, the ends of her long, silvery lilac hair tickling his skin and her clothed core grinding into his own, swelling his cock.

Her momentary slow intimacy had completely deserted Dainty, a wild hunger manifesting in her core as lust began to run away with her. Much like her rage on a battlefield her passion in the bedroom quicken easily to a blaze once and there were few things that kindled that particular fire like Cid Garlond did.

Kisses turned to playful nips of heated flesh, nails raking down the Garlean’s thick, muscular arms eagerly.

Cid was well used to this with her by now, large hands stroking up her spine and neck, her body moving in familiar ways under each of his touches. Up, and down again to the clasps of her bra. These were easily untethered so that the garment could be discarded to the floor by Cid’s agile hands.

Fingers well adept at releasing far more complex locks that simple bra hooks. 

His hands quickly found Dainty’s breasts, knowing what she wanted, and that she had never minded the rough callouses years of building magitek had developed on his palms and figures.

A soft little moan from Dainty quickened Cid’s blood as his fingers worshiped her hard, pink nipples and lips turned to adorning her skin and she had his.

His lips trailed from her neck to her breasts and his hands migrated from her breasts to her smooth, round ass. Cid fingers glide down to the scale clusters at her hips and follow the line of them down her thighs just enough to tickle and tease.

Just enough to get another moan out of her, and another grind of her hips that half knocked the breath out of him as arousal punched him hard in the gut.

She was terribly correct, it had been way too long.

Dainty was clearly feeling much the same, shuddering a little and fingers clawing at Cid’s shoulders.

Dainty planted both of her hands on his chest unexpectedly, fully shoving him back to the bed a tad rougher than she strictly needed to.

The Engineer found himself planted on his back by a worked-up Warrior of Light and was entirely amused by it.

Normally he was the one manhandling her.

“Ah, is that how we’re playing it this time?” Cid chuckled, voice thick with arousal that he barely recognized it as his own. His blue eyes swimming with amusement and warmth. 

“Aye. Can’t get to round two if we dally too long on round one, now can we, Cid?” Dainty smiled one of those smiles and let her fingers run over his chest enroute to the waist band of his small clothes.

Cid had no objections to making up for lost time, helping her divest him of his remaining clothes and returning the favor swiftly. Her hands tended to get a little clumsy in her haste and lust but his usually remained steady.

Dainty was reaching for his hard cock the second she was fully naked, moving back into her position straddling him. Continued foreplay be damned, she wanted him. 

Now.

The wet heat of her cunt was and irresistible lure, a little guidance from her hand was all it took.

Without thinking Cid grabbed her hips, pulled her down when she lingered too long for his tastes, her aggressiveness somewhat triggering his own. Cid’s hips thrust up instinctively, right at the very perfect moment;

“Oh! Gods!” Dainty half shouted, voice ragged as without warning he was buried inside her entirely.

Her mind had not forgotten how good he felt inside her, but her body had a certain extent. Every nerve ended within her was suddenly over stimulated in the most spectacular ways.

Dainty’s hips began to move on their own, reality half slipping away from her and just chasing that oh-so-pleasurable sensation, her hands braced against Cid’s abdominal muscles.

Cid’s eyes closed of their own accord, head arching back into the threadbare pillows and utterly in love with the sensations ravaging his muscular form.

An unintelligible groan left him, the surprise about how it can feel good she felt mixed with the fear of losing it within the first few thrusts the pure carnal gratification was so exquisite.

Dainty wasn’t sure if he fit her perfectly or she fit him perfectly and she was far past caring, riding the riding the Garlean Engineer’s thick cock as he thrust up into her.

A gasp left her every time her body snapped down, the withdrawal and invasion of his dick making her head tip forwards and her eyes scrunch closed, almost like a wince but one born of pleasure, not pain.

Cid felt a deep, familiar burn growing deep in his groin and knew he wouldn’t last long enough for her if he didn’t do something to distract himself.

Fortunately he had learned quite a number of ways of pleasing an Au Ra in general and Dainty in particular during their times together.

She had a curious assortment of ticklish spots on her tight little body and ticklish zones tended to be erogenous zones.

His hands were already on her hips, it was no effort at all to flick them up a whisker higher to stroke the top of the scale clusters there.

A drawn out gasp from Dainty followed, their bodies rocking together and Cid’s fingers seeking out every scale on her form to stroke and torment them all.

The filigree of scales at her throat had always been surprisingly sensitive and Cid adjusted their bodies so that he could sit up enough to kiss her there. His innate Garlean strength easily up to the task of manipulating one diminutive Au Ra as needed.

The slight change in angle forced Dainty’s hands behind her, bracing herself up as Cid attacked her with kisses and licks. One of his heavy arms braced around the small of her back to keep her tethered in place to maintain their rhythm. 

Dainty’s body fully hummed with pleasure, the small part of her mind that hadn’t utterly surrender to mindlessness noting that Cid had ever been entirely too damn good with his hands for her equilibrium.

His free hand stroked her thighs hotly and caressed her hips as his mouth alternated between her breasts and her throat and Dainty felt good for little more than losing her damn mind at the sensation overload.

Even with the distraction of her scales Cid had to hiss out a growl beneath his teeth, she was so tight and every time she twitched, or shuddered at his ministrations is was a delicious kind of purgatory for them both.

“Oh Gods…gods… Ci-id…” Dainty babbled, clumsily trying to shove her bangs out of her face with one hand as her body arched.

Gods she was close, so was he, that was the problem according to the tiny fraction of brainpower Cid yet possessed. But he had never left her wanting and he would be damned if this was the time he started.

He pulled her close and intensify his thrusts, maybe a little too forcefully if the way the bedhead slapped against the wall was any indication but rewarded when Dainty cried out. Her little face tucked into his neck as her body fully spasmed.

“Oh..oh..oh …AH!”

She always did make the best noises during sex and her tendency to be unabashedly vocal had always been indescribably flattering to Cid. He loved both that he could make her make such carnal nonsensical moans and that he was allowed to do so from time to time.

It did not take Cid more than three or four more thrusts before he was done too, dick twitching like crazy as he came in a flash of white and an explosion of shivers.

Dainty leaned into Cid, conscious thought deserting her as her body twitched and trembled and her inner muscles doing a spasm around his cock with very little input from her.

“Mmmm” she mumbled against his now sweat slicked skin. “Twelve knows I needed that.”

Cid made no attempt to reply. He couldn’t have, even if he wanted too. Everything had gone dark and hazy and exquisitely numb and he was planning on savoring that languid after glow for as long as possible. 

If he was exceptionally lucky Dainty would be in the mood for a good long snuggle before any attempts at round two was made. No one would ever believe the Garlean if he said that Dainty, the steel eyed, stoic, hard nosed Warrior of Light was secretly a snuggler.

Hells, they probably wouldn’t even believe she would seek intimacy with a Garlean, of all people, despite the fact he had proven his loyalty to the realm over and over again in the years since his defection from the Military power.

They half slid, half collapsed to the bed, Dainty giving a little murmur when their intimately entangled bodies were finally disengaged from one other. She very quickly, if clumsily, draped herself half over side, one again pressing her face into his neck and throwing an arm across his broad chest.

Her favorite place to cuddle in.

It was the Thermocoil Boilmaster Mark XIV giving a happy ping to remind them that it was ready to dispense hot water whenever desired that managed to bring Cid down to earth above the slender weight of Dainty’s body pressing sweetly against his own.

The spiked end of her tail was poking him in the shins and Cid chuckled lowly, giving a huge stretch and moving it aside as her words finally percolated through his avid mind.

“Yeah… I needed that too.”


End file.
